


Out of the Frying Pan

by yanatya



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna/Jed with Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Challenge: The Sex and the City title challenge.

  
"Hello, you two."

"Oh!" She was on all fours, so her back arched and hips shifted when she looked up, startled. The cock inside her slipped out, before being driven firmly back in. She moaned.

Abby's smile was gentle. "Don't worry, Donna. He's always had a thing for blondes."

Jed only managed a grunt as he rammed again.

Abby came forward and touched Donna's speechless, sweaty lips, then traced her swinging breasts appreciatively. "Very nice." She looked up. "Jed, you make sure you finish her off first. Don't make me call Josh to take up the slack."

Nodding, he obeyed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [The Domino Effect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/111922).


End file.
